Dragon Ball REALITY
by Leda
Summary: What if a teen irl was given saiyan blood which emerged in his highschool years? lets find out!
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball Reality  
  
Every one has a heritage, whether it's from another state or country, maybe even another island, but, just what if your heritage was not even of this planet? But of one full of proud warriors who had strange abilities? And just what if, one day, this person was able to channel into that power?  
  
"Hey Gaddy" A young teen growled lowly as he slowly turned around facing the school building, there he saw another teen wearing a cap with a smirk to go with it, around him were three others, it was a bit after noon and the teen was holding a large heavy back pack on one shoulder "you wanna fight? Then you fight right now!" the teen blinked then grinned, dropping his backpack as another smaller teen stood next to him "Kyle your dad's right there! You can't do this now!" he slipped off his glasses, a long thin red scar traveling along his left eye to his cheek, almost the edge of his jaw.  
  
"I've put this off for to long Tyler" he said slipping the glasses into a case and handing them to the short teen then unbuttoning a black vest he wore that flowed on every breath of wind as he stepped forward into the middle of a triangle of three rocks, the challenging teen along with him, with them a crowd began to form around them "Now, what would you like written on your stone gaddy?" the teen said popping his knuckles, Kyle only rolled his neck and stared sternly at the other "that I beat you into the ground and had no remorse for your family after I destroyed your pride"  
  
The other teen laughed then ran towards him, his fist cocked as he yelled out. Kyle began to glow faintly before he turned and slammed his heel into his opponents stomach, making him fall to his knees, with that he walked briskly behind him and slammed his elbow into the back of the challengers neck, turning and dropping his heel into the base of his spine, receiving loud yells of pain with all three attacks. He stood there a moment, enjoying his enemies pained agonizing screams as he pressed down harder, then spoke "you lose Austin, and remember this day" he turned to the crowd as he continued "And this goes for all of you, this is what happens when you fuck with me, this is what happens when you brag"  
  
He turned back to his defeated opponent and leaned forward "and if you, ever try this again, I won't be as nice" one more press and pained scream and he turned to Tyler, grabbing his glasses and slipping them on and turned to the three teens he noticed first off in the crowd, a short partially blonde girl who was scowling at him, and two others, one slightly taller than the other, one was grinning and giving him a thumbs up as the other stared blankly. He only smirked and lifted his index and middle finger, then spread them apart making a V before walking off, before though he turned again, kissing his index finger and pointing to Christina who blushed as he did.  
  
When he arrived home he found himself five messages on the machine, three were death threats from Austin and his friends, one was from a friend congratulating him on the fight, the last really caught his attention however "Kyle, um, I was wondering if we could meet tonight at the In Place, at maybe eight or something? I uh, really want to talk to you, in private, so please be there, I'll be waiting" the message clicked off and he stared at the machine a moment before turning and staring at his crimson dress shirt, vest and trousers hanging on the wall, his formal wear he only used for special occasions. Then he glanced over at a pair of gold-rimmed sunglasses, normally worn on dates with girls he actually liked, and with a sigh he grabbed the shirt and slipped it on, soon slipping each article on.  
  
Later he was found in front of a small restaurant, waiting patiently "You came..." he turned and saw the young girl in a yellow Tee jacket and jeans, her hair was up in a ponytail that barely went down her shoulders. He smiled at her and lifted his wallet "I guess I'm paying huh?" After selecting a meal they both ate silently, finally one spoke "Why did you want me to come here Christina?" she looked up, a little surprised, she had looked very thoughtful ever since she ordered "well... I just wanted you to know... um... I'm breaking up with Joel..."  
  
He arched a brow at that "why? You two were getting along great I thought" she had a pained look as she stared at him before she spoke again "because... he never really... um..." she was blushing furiously, like she was coming to school nude and walking through the halls with every one watching "what?" she stared at him a bit longer "he never committed to me..." she looked like she was on the brink of tears, he could tell that wasn't the real reason but it was one of them "You caught him with another girl?" she slowly nodded, her tears slowly falling. In a few moments she felt his arms around her, surprising her a moment before she sighed and laid against him, drawing comfort from his embrace as she wept, she wanted to tell him so badly but felt so shy about it.  
  
She finally looked up at him as he pulled away a bit, staring into her eyes with his, the distance between them had severally decreased, then their lips met, like so many times in the past, but this time was the first they actually meant it. Both left the In Place, both flushed as they stared at one another for a long time, then finally she asked him "Kyle, did you really mean that last year? That you... well..." she was blushing like she was standing nude right there again, and he knew what she meant "yes, I did mean it, and I still do, but of coarse not out of desire" he said it with a smile that calmed her more than anything else ever could, but her flush remained "well... would you? I mean I know you did it with Alicia but... could you show me what its really like?"  
  
Now it was his turn to blush "um... well... I guess..." he was stuttering, butterflies were in both the teens' stomachs "Tomorrow... I'll be at your house, see you then" a final kiss and she turned and ran, leaving him standing there stupefied beyond belief "... how'd she know I did it with Alicia?"  
  
The question bugged him more than what was going to happen, though he didn't really mind the thought considering she didn't make a big deal out of it. He was thinking so hard he didn't notice the teen's coming from the darkness and following him. Finally he noticed the noise behind him and stopped, turning slowly seeing five teens, each glaring at him "oh perfect..." he muttered facing them "What do you guys want?" Without warning one of them dashed, punching out as the teen side stepped it with a surprised look and kicked the teen in the side then turned and felt a strong punch to his jaw, knocking him down. Before the teen could get on him he gave a swift kick to the teen's stomach and rolled out of the way as he fell and stood up, catching the arm of another and spinning, nailing his elbow into the back of the teen's skull, dropping him.  
  
He panted deeply, blood trickling down from his mouth as he stared at the two left, which became six, then eight "really... not... my day" he panted rolling his neck and taking a fighting stance. This time four charged him at once, one punching his gut and the other punching into his face, the other two trying for a ram but only ended being thrown into the two deep ditches on either side of the road. He kicked one in the jaw as he went in for another punch and sent him into the other, exhaustion found its way into him as he fell onto one knee, panting deeply "god... no one... fights one on... one any more... fuck!"  
  
He stood up again as two more ran at him, blocking a kick but being punched in the stomach and rammed to the ground. There he lay, panting deeply and staring at the starry sky, he soon stood up again as the two ran for him again, this time the first was clothes lined while the other felt a full force punch that sent him to the ground as well. He stared at the remaining two, the original two. The first ran at him and he blocked the first punch but the second found his jaw and the third found his stomach while the fourth landed under his jaw, forcing him to fall back onto the concrete and growl in pain.  
  
He slowly got up again, his left eye half closed as he panted, seeing the two had become four again, and now turning into ten "ah fuck come on!" he growled lowly "Fine, I Take it up A Notch!" with that a red aura surrounded him, dust began to kick up every where as the aura grew a bit then settled, it was a faint glow though as he dashed into the group, kneeing the first into another then round housing a second, using the force of his spin to uppercut another into the air and sent him back into a ditch with a kick, however with a low uppercut and a hard jab as well as a well placed kick he found himself down face first in the concrete, the aura vanishing.  
  
He slowly lifted his head, glaring at the number of teens as he stood up, clutching his side "shit, alright, you want to do this painfully?" the number was slowly increasing "THEN WE DO IT MY WAY! KAI O KEN!!" with that red flames seem to burst forth from his body, surrounding him as he grinned slowly. He vanished from sight and appeared again behind the group; one fist outstretched as he panted deeply then fell forward, the aura vanishing again. The group began to turn but soon each and every one was grounded or thrown off out of their steps, the impact took a lagged affect apparently.  
  
He laid there for what seemed like hours, before rolling over with a growl and glanced at the carnage, several of the teens had blood pooling around their mouths, others were panting and groaning if not whimpering. A smirk cross his lips "heh... never... fuck... with me..." with that he slowly closed his eyes, letting his consciousness drift away. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Ball Reality  
  
"Aw man... what an evil migraine..." the teen slowly sat up rubbing his bandaged fore head then glanced around, he was at home, it was morning, and in the chair next to the couch was Christina, sleeping soundly. He smiled a little but groaned when he felt the crack in his rib. He slowly got up and scooted closer to the girl, then attentively brushed his fingers along her cheek "Wake up angel" she slowly fluttered her eyes open and stared at him "Kyle?" he smiled and kissed her fore head "worried about me again?" She blinked and smiled a little "well, yea sort of"  
  
He kissed her fore head again and got up, slipping his shirt back on and rolling his neck "who brought me back?" she tapped her chin a moment "your dad I think, he said you were lying out in the middle of the road out cold" he blinked and glanced at her "alone?" she nodded and he slowly turned his head away "must have been a local gang then..." she wrapped her arms around his waist "what happened?" he smiled and sighed softly "I made a lot of enemies that learned why I'm a bad enemy to make" He felt her lay against his back and gingerly held her arms "just try not to get hurt..."  
  
Once again he was found walking along the streets, sighing deeply and rubbing the patch on his fore head "not my day" he glanced up at the sky a moment "Hey Gaddy!" he stopped muttering shit once as he turned, he found a teen that was a bit shorter than him with a bleached butch cut "you running way pussy?" he rolled his eyes "my Tyson I beat your ass down when you had a weapon and your still as cocky as ever" behind the teen were several others, much taller than him "that him Tyson?" one of them said as he nodded "yea, that's the fucker"  
  
Kyle raised a brow as the teen charged him, easily side stepping the attack making him fall from his own over dose. Another ran at him and met the same fate while the third was head butted which dropped him soon enough. The last four stared in disbelief as he only grinned and motioned for them to attack, and they did just that, all at once unfortunetly. A kick and a punch as well as a quick elbow took out two but the other two tripped him up and held him down, all the while he was smiling as the rest stood up, Tyson stepping up to him "well Gaddy, your dead"  
  
A laugh sounded before a loud yell of pain as Tyson grabbed his genitals and fell over, the two holding him down were easily thrown off as he jumped up, kicking the nearest standing in the stomach then into the head, then with a great hammer swing he tossed another back into the concrete "god this is to much fun" he said as he popped his knuckles "who's next?" the last glanced amongst themselves then ran off with all their speed they could muster. He laughed loudly then turned and began walking again "god this is getting to much fun" He felt his shoulder being tapped and turned just in time to see a woman cocking her fist back before slamming it into his face.  
  
He stumbled a moment, trying to focus on her "ow..." he muttered before shaking it off and taking a fighting pose as she grinned and kicked out for him, only to have it blocked and countered with a quick jab, which to his surprised was blocked effortlessly 'what the?' then as he tried to finish the thought a powerful straight on punch into his chest, knocking the wind out from him a moment before he caught he knee in mid attack and found his cheek once again smashed against his teeth.  
  
He landed on his back groaning as he sat up, panting and brushing the blood from his lip "not bad" he said with a grin as he stood up again and rolling his neck "been a while since a real challenge" the woman only grinned, her shoulder length raven hair wavering in the wind. Both dashed at each other and slammed their fists together, then again with their lefts, holding against one another tightly before head butting hard. Both attacks sent the other back a bit before clashing again, both blocking the other's attacks as the brawl sped up faster and faster.  
  
Both shot back from the other, panting deeply as they stared at each other "damn... okay then" Kyle grinned as a dark blue aura blasted around him, the woman only smirked as a lighter blue aura surrounded her, surprising him "whoa... I'm not the only" he was cut off by a strong elbow to the stomach, knocking him a bit off before he kneed into her jaw and kicked into her chest, sending her back but only to have her dash back as the counter and block game ensued again. Both jumped back and dashed at each other, nailing each other into the jaws with powerful punches that may have dented thick metal.  
  
Both fell back a bit and gained their balance again, panting deeply now, but a smirk came to Kyle's lips "wow, damn good, now lets see you do this, Kai O Ken!" as he yelled it his aura went from a pitch blue to a dark crimson, his grin grew as the woman stared amazed, then he seemingly vanished and appeared with a kick that sent the woman into the air, then appeared in front of her and hammerblowed her back to the ground where he appeared yet again ready for and upper cut, but as she was falling she stopped and flipped, clipping his chin with a kick, making him fall back as the crimson aura vanished and was followed by numerous attacks by the woman on her unguarded opponent.  
  
With a final strong double whammy into his chest and stomach he fell onto his side, gripping his shoulder "Fuck... countered before I even finished..." by now there was a large crowd around the two competitors, mostly interested teens watching as a boy who defeated one of the strongest high schoolers got beat down by a woman. He stood up and grinned again as she did "your losing your touch Kyle" she spoke, her voice was soft yet cold as well as he grinned "Leda, should have known" he stood up and growled loudly, the crimson aura appearing again "Kai O Ken..." the aura grew larger this time, flashing like a burning wild fire "Times Two!"  
  
He vanished and the woman was suddenly pelted by attacks from him as he appeared for a fraction of a second then disappears again. He finally stayed materialized as he kicked her in the chest, sending her crashing through a small espresso hut and out tumbling the other side. She jumped up and dashed at him as he landed and quickly kicked him hard enough to send him flying, appearing behind him and kicking him up into the air then appearing ahead of him and smashing him into the ground, as he bounced up from the force she delivered a strong kick into his side which sent him flying up nearly twenty feet before crashing down again.  
  
She grinned as she landed on one foot, her other leg still holding from the kick before her smile faded as he stood up again, smirking as he slowly walked towards her. She fell onto both feet staring "god he's stubborn" she grinned and dashed at him with her fist cocked, yelling as she punched right through him. At this she stopped and stared at him for a moment before he appeared in front of her "Boo!" she looked at him before being uppercut into the air and kicked into the wall of a restaurant, almost through it as she slowly peeled from it and to the ground, panting deeply.  
  
He landed, his aura fading as he smiled "Cheater!" he blinked and spun around as he was grabbed and thrown high into the air, the woman growled and braced her arm as a bright blast fired from her palm. As he was hit the blast exploded and he was sent even higher than before, yelling out as his body became a spec before it came down some where off in the cul-de-sac area of the small town. She grinned and leapt off into the air after him, the crowd staring in disbelief of what they just saw, even two police cruisers sat as the police men stared, their weapons out, at what just happened.  
  
The teen groaned loudly and slowly opened his eyes, he had crashed through three trees, two of which lay mostly on the ground, what's left of them barely standing "that... bitch..." he stood up slowly, half of his vest and shirt were burned away and his shoulder had a slight scorch on it. The woman soon landed next to him, her arms crossed and a sly smile on her face "wow, your not dead" he grinned "Wow, your still a bitch"  
  
With a growl the fight was on again, both fighters countering punch for punch once again, blocking one another's. The fight continued on until one finally got the upper hand, Leda grabbed onto the teen's ankle and slammed him through a tree and into another, only to be kicked into the jaw and pinned down by his knee as he grinned "I win again Leda..." she blinked up at him and growled "Your Mean! Your Not Going To Win This!" she growled and howled as her bright aura returned, throwing him into and through another tree and jumped up as he did, both taking a similar fighting stance.  
  
Both dash at each other again, blocking attacks with attacks, dodging each other, both seemingly equal to each other. Both jumped away from each other, Kyle cupped his hands at his side as a bright blue glow appeared, Leda lifted both her hands up, one behind the other as a yellow glow came forth, both yelling out "Ka-Me-Ha-Me" at the final syllable they both brought their hands forward, the blasts firing forward "HA!!"  
  
In town a dirty blonde teen spun around just before the explosion rocked the area, he stared through mirrored full moon sunglasses at the large cloud "Oh no he's at it again" with that a dark blue aura flamed from him as he jumped into the air, taking off towards the blast. Both of the teens were soaring through the air from the blast, yelling before both stopped and stared at the other, grinning "heh, not bad, now lets see you handle this, KAI O KEN TIMES FIVE!" red flames erupted, they seemed to want to challenge the sun as he growled loudly before vanishing, the woman smirked and lifted her arm, catching the teen's punch as he appeared for a fraction of a second then vanished, she lifted her knee blocking a kick, then dodged to the side as he appeared in front of her in mid punch, and effectively placed her knee into his gut, then brought her elbow down on his back, sending him crashing into the ground.  
  
She brought her hands into an arch off to the side of her head, her bright blue energy being replaced by a lavender hue "You Know The Drill Kai!" the teen on the ground growled lowly, the red flames appearing again as he brought his hands to his side "Ka-me-ha-Me" she grinned, a large orb appearing in her hands "your mine, Phoenix!" she brought her hands down, a large blast flowing from the orb "RISING!" The teen on the ground yelled as he shot his own blast forward, both of them colliding and quarreling for power.  
  
Leda grinned, her beam growing and slowly gaining the grounds. Kyle growled, being pushed into the ground "Kai...O... Ken..." his eyes opened, a light green flashed in his eyes "Times, TEN!" the red flames erupted into his blast, flowing along the beam and crashing through Leda's. She had a moment, and was soon knocked out of the path of the beam by the teen with the sunglasses as it blasted skyward, her stunned expression never left as they fell to the ground.  
  
Kyle stepped up to them as she glanced up at him then at the teen who shoved her "damn jess you always ruin the fun" Kyle said grinning as he glanced up at him and smiled meekly. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Ball Reality  
  
"So when is the next Tournament? It's been a while since I went last time" Kyle was rubbing his fore head, he was wearing a different black vest and a white dress shirt "It's today, in the middle of the woods, the ring has been set up already" he blinked and scratched his head "god it's been so long, I guess I could go, any one we know going?" she smiled "Tato" he stopped dead still at the name, Jessie was sitting nearby "Kyle, what haven't you told me?"  
  
He glanced at the teen then grinned "Back in the day I some how ended up in a class that taught me what you now know as my art of fighting, a bit modified from the original version" Leda laughed "I noticed when you used the amplify technique, and even given it a name" he smiled back at her "any way, every few years or so a tournament is held between two schools of fighting, there's our dojo, the Gokudai, and the Vagetae, both classes have been competing for many years"  
  
"Okay that explains that, but just what the hell was with the fire works in the middle of the wilderness!?" Leda blinked and blushed at that "well, in our class whenever two of the same sensei met after years of separation they had to fight in order to see how much they've improved" Jessie looked like he was going to pass out at that "Damn Kyle where the hell do you find these places?" He laughed and smirked "dumb luck?" Leda's watch beeped and she glanced at it "uh oh, the tournament is going to start, Kyle come with me!"  
  
He stared a moment "your kidding, I haven't fought against the Vegemae in years, what makes you think I'm any better?" Jessie stood up grinning; "I'll go!" both stared at him dryly a moment then back at each other "well there's one student, now what about the top fighter?" he stared at her a moment then sighed and raised his hands in defeat "Alright I'll go, sheesh" Leda smiled and hugged him tightly "good, now we really can win"  
  
After a long discussion they made it to the area where the tournament was being held, a large amount of forest was cut down and a large building stood in its place, it looked like ancient Chinese history. The three stared a bit before walking in, instantly greeted by a monk "Spectator or fighter?" he asked Leda, who smiled cheerily "Fighter, Leda Sakhalin, age 16" he then turned to the other two "fighter, Kyle slash Kai Gaddy, age 17" "Fighter, Jessie or JT Banner, age 16!" The monk nodded "are you all with Gokudai?" all three nodded and he nodded back "fine, right this way please" he then ushered them towards the right side of the large room, several people were standing around talking and betting at the main desk.  
  
When the three walked into the room they saw several fighters, all wearing orange Gis and blue armbands "Hey guys!" Leda called smiling. They each turned to them and stared, whispering began to travel around as Kyle stepped up, he was in a black Gi with a red undergarment under it, his armbands were dark blue as he surveyed the crowd "hm, I don't see Tien or Chao, not even sensei Yamaguchi" but as he said it a woman stepped forth from the crowd, she wore a black sleeveless jacket with a red Tee underneath "Welcome back Red Eye"  
  
He smiled "Sensei Yamaguchi" he bowed to her a moment before standing again "Its good to see you" she smiled at him "same here Kai-chan" Jessie stared blinking as three teens walked up to him "whose this guy?" "He's not one of us" "Maybe a Vagetae spying" Kyle turned to them with a scowl "His name is Jessie, but you will refer to him as JT if I deem it, now back off" at that the three shied away in fear as Jess sighed in comfort "The numbers are about to be drawn every one"  
  
Every one turned to the monk who was asking for names and ages, he was standing next to a large box with a crank and holding a sheet of paper "will Taichi please come up" at that one of the teen's stepped forward, short platimun hair gleamed in the light as he passed a lazy glare at Kyle then turned the crank on the box. A red ball rolled out with the number 19 on it "Okay Taichi, your number is 19, your in the tenth round" He nodded and went back into the crowd as the monk glanced through the list "Miss Leda please draw a number"  
  
She joyfully jumped up and turned the crank, getting the number 7 ball "okay your in the fourth round, now will Yamcha please come up" Kyle blinked and watched as a scarred short haired teen stepped up, smiling at him as he passed and got his number "very well Yamcha, your in the second round, now will Tien come up please?" it went on like that for several minutes, then the final results were posted on a large board "Very good, now out of the ten elimination rounds five fighters will be chosen for the Gokudai standings in this tournament, the first fight is between Baruma against JT" Jessie swallowed loudly as he glanced at his opponent, he was a very large burly teen with rippling muscles, he didn't bother to wear a shirt, and his ponytail fell between his shoulder blades "Both contestants shall go out to the right E ring for the fight"  
  
The E Rings were the Elimination rings, they were both set next to a much larger one, the actual ring, the Elimination rings were smaller and had a set time limit to how long the fighters could go before a judge call was made. Jessie let Baruma go first, hearing a low growl that almost made him soil himself, and jumped at the touch on his shoulder "Jess settle down, this guy is a push over, just remember what I taught you" he stared at Kyle a moment before nodding and walking out to the small ring, shaking a little as he took a stance, and Baruma took one similar "And..." the monk raised a stick and a small gong as he spoke "FIGHT!" The gong was rung and the large man charged at Jessie, yelling.  
  
Jess stared a moment before ducking down under him then driving his fist into the man's gut, sending him groaning into the air and onto the ground outside the ring. He held there, shaking before opening his eyes and staring at his fallen attacker "And the winner is JT!" the crowd in the stands yelled out in applause, he only stood there blinking "I... won..." he grinned and jumped up "I WON!!"  
  
As he went on Kyle only smiled as Leda watched "wow you really did train him" Kyle laughed, "If you ask me it was luck, I didn't train him that well" He eventually made it back to the room grinning, "I won! I beat him Kyle!" he said cheerily as Kyle only smiled "good, now lets see you beat the next two" "Will Kai and Mongul please report to the E ring" His smile widened "now watch how a pro does it" he walked out onto the ring, followed by a muscular teen who had long flailing hair to the small of his back.  
  
The two fighters bowed to each other a moment before taking their stances "well at least I know I get a challenge in the Elimination rounds, though I hoped for some one better" Kyle only smiled "right, I was hoping for the same thing" the gong was rung and both ran at one another "Wolf Fang Charge!" the fighter yelled out, his speed quickening as he brought both his arms back and threw them forward as Kyle leapt over him and landed behind him, spinning and kicking into his side, sending Mongul not only out of the ring but crushing into a wall "And The Winner Is Kai!"  
  
The crowd roared as he only smiled and walked back to the room, where Jess stared "Mongul could have beaten Baruma any day, so don't consider yourself a good fighter just yet" he walked over to a shadowed wall and leaned against it as two more fighters were called out, Tien and Pandu. Leda watched as a bald teen with a strange slit on his fore head stood on the ring against a teen that looked like Jet Li. The gong was rung and Tien appeared in front of Pondu with his fist in the teen's stomach, the teen howling a moment before falling over, out cold.  
  
Tien quietly walked back in, the cheers of the spectators following as the medics carried the fallen fighter away "Leda and Chryslar" at that Leda smiled and walked out to the ring, followed by a boy who was the image of self beauty. Both took their stances smiling "hmm, maybe after I beat you you would want to go out with me?" he said grinning, Leda smirked "Hell no" the gong rung and the pretty boy ran at her yelling, she only smiled and stood up as he punched her in the face, her head barely nudging as he stared in disbelief "What?" with a simple flick of the wrist he was sent out of the ring and skidding into the wall.  
  
She flicked her hair back grinning and raising her fingers up in a V before walking back in "Chao and Omni" a short bald boy stepped up along with a tall lanky black man, both bowed to each other and took their stances "Fight!" both dashed at each other and went into a long boiling fist fight, in the end the short boy kicked the lanky teen in the stomach, then flipped backwards landing with his heel in the teen's spine, landing him down only to be thrown off "Stop!" Both got up, panting and staring at each other "Judge Voting says..."  
  
Both teens stared at each other anxiously "Chao moves on!" The bald boy jumped up yelling in joy, the lanky teen fell over and off the ring rolling around yelling in torment. After several more downed fighters, the final poll emerged for the Gokudai School, the pictures of Kyle, Jessie, Leda, Tai, Chao, and Tien stood on the wall, Kyle glanced over at Taichi who was scowling at him "Hey, maybe next time?" he growled and turned, stalking off "What was that about?" Jess asked as Kyle sighed "Long grudge against Vagetae, but hey, he should have trained harder or else I wouldn't have beaten him" Night was coming soon, and every one was escorted to their rooms but Kyle, who only said he had something to do before dashing off, leaving Leda and Jess alone in their room. "What does he have to do?" Jess only shrugged "god only knows Leda, god only knows..."  
  
The final fighters have been chosen for the tournament, and the fight against the two schools is about to begin, who will prevail? And what is Kyle doing running out in the middle of the night? Find out next time on Dragon Ball R. 


End file.
